


Mischeif

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is the son of the wicked witch. When he goes to live with his father he meets and befriends Eddie Thawne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischeif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter of Scotland (Caliena)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daughter+of+Scotland+%28Caliena%29).



Central City, Home to most of the prince and Princesses, Kings and Queens and all the good folk in the kingdom Barry Allen, Son of the wicked witch ended up having to live there with his father. Henry Allen, A fairy-Godfather had wanted his son, not wanting his son to be raised in the shadow of his mother but at Seventeen Barry had thought that it was a bit too late for that. Henry would try and reverse the effects. Would it work? Barry had no idea but he did know that he hated it in Central City. Hated attending the local high school with kids that knew who he was and either avoided him (maybe the fact that they had never seen a guy in eyeliner or so much leather before ) or tried to beat him up. It wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle. With a little hex here and there and a few toads, some of them backed up and just didn’t speak to him.

But then there was one. One person that thought that Barry wasn’t all that bad and wanted to make sure that people saw that. Eddie Thawne, blonde and blue eyed was the only son of the king of Central City had immediately saw the goodness that he believed was inside of Barry and made it his duty to at least befriend Barry. Now Barry wasn’t opposed to it. Yes, the prince was a goody-goody two shoes and if his friends knew that he was hanging out with someone like that he wouldn’t hear the end of it but hey, Eddie was actually really cute and it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him. None at all. Except he wasn’t exactly going to hang out with Eddie’s friends.

Most of them didn’t trust Barry. Some like Oliver Queen and despite the last name, his mother was a fairy god-mother and his father owned a bakery in the village. And he wasn’t exactly the friendliest of people. When he could, when he thought that no one was paying attention he would make remarks about Barry that would cause the others to laugh and that frustrated Barry. But he wasn’t going to hurt Oliver. He was Eddie’s best friend and that wouldn’t suffice if he turned the blonde into a ferrett.

Barry was sitting on the bench outside, eating his lunch when Eddie and his friends took a seat next to him, Eddie tossing his hands across Barry’s shoulders. That was their relationship. Eddie was touchy when it came to Barry, jealous even and he once got defensive when someone attempted to ask Barry out. Barry shook it to Eddie wanting to be friends and Felicity, the only one that Barry got along with had said it was much more than that. Eddie liked Barry, like actually liked Barry and he didn’t want anyone else touching Barry. Usually Barry would have said that he wasn’t anyone’s to claim over but Eddie, with Eddie it felt like he didn’t mind being Eddie’s.

“You want to hang out tonight?” Eddie whispered. “My parent’s will be attending a ball.”

Barry shrugged. “Don’t your parents hate me? I mean my mom did curse you when you were a baby.”

Eddie chuckled. “Yeah but they won’t know that you’re there. I can hide you if they come home early. I just really want to spend some time with you, alone that is. We haven’t been able to just be alone since you got here.”

“And you aren’t scared of me? To be alone with me? I know most of your friends don’t like me.”

“Yeah, Ollie’s made it clear but I don’t care what he thinks. and no. I’m not. You aren’t your mother. She might be wicked, but you are precious.”


End file.
